Illness
by FloFlower1730
Summary: She lived her whole life with illness in the hospital. Her Life seems to be close to end… until a new girl with the same Illness as her was brought into her room to stay there and with her new hope came. NxT, NxH somewhat AU
1. Prologue T

Illness

Category: Naruto

Language: English

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Hinata H and Tenten

Rating: T

Summary: She lived her whole life with illness in the hospital. Her parents? Hate her for her illness. Her life seems to be close to end… until a new girl with the same Illness as her was brought into her room to stay there and with her new hope came.

NxT, NxH somewhat AU

Chapter 1: Prologue T

Word count: 474

I don't own Naruto. Though I wish to

I do own the plot.

This story is completely fiction.

"Dialog"

Normal Text

**A/N**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Self**_

My name is Tenten. And I live in the Konoha Hospital for teenage boys and girls or as I call it KH for stupid preadolescent horny bastards and girls who only think how 'fat' they are…. I'm not part of both groups… though on of my best friend has bulimia… Her name's Ino and because She got better She gets to go home next week. It's always like this every time I meet someone and befriend with them they soon get better and go home. The nurses and doctors are always joking about how I heal every one with my presence. The first time it was my neighbor In Suna and in childhood we didn't get along that good. He was sent in here because he was taking drugs. Though that didn't surprise me looking at his family. His dad tried to make 'killing machines' out of his kids and send them to a special ninja school. I was there too. But that's another story I might tell another time-giggles- …. I giggled…. Oh Fu…rniture Ino rubbed off on me. Normally I'm a tomboy like my mother's sister, who's obviously my aunt. I'm getting off the topic aren't I…? Well I already was in a hospital the Konoha Hospital for kids… and he got in there too… And we befriended…. And not even 2 weeks after he could go home. Then soon was my cousin Naruto who came in here because… I don't know I think there was something wrong with his stomach and he had to stay here… I visited him everyday and He was sent home to auntie not even 1 month after it…. Normally his 'illness' would take at least half a year to heal said the doctors … again a proof for their theory… It was every time like that… and the only one who was allowed to visit me was Naruto because he is family. At least I can stay in touch with them since my birthday. Naruto auntie and uncle came to visit me and brought me a Laptop and an I Pod…My parents didn't even show up… like every year. I was a burden to them. I always was. They are great Shinobi who think weak ninjas don't deserve to live… and since I graduated I'm a ninja… a genin…. That's weakened by a stupid illness. I would go out and do missions but every time I push my self too far I cough blood and faint.

That's the reason I'm here.

Here

In this Hell of a Hospital

Hospital

A hospital where all my friends leave.

Leave

The only one left here is I.

I

I the useless weak girl who got an Illness.

Illness

An Illness without cure.

Cure

But If I met a person like me would they be a cure for my agony.

**That's the Prologue of my Fanfiction Illness. I now I should be writing for my other stories. But I got a huge writers block on them and I got this little peace of inspiration after reading -In a way I've never known- by JazzyCat some of you might wonder what I'm doing out of school huh? Well I got a baaad cough –sniffle-**

**Ja Ne Minna-san**

**Ama-chan **


	2. AN

**Again an Important A/N…**

**My cough got far worse than I thought… I woul've updated today but I'm so weak I can't think and I'm lucky that I'm able to type right now**

**Excuse my grammar… I really cannot think so I can't do the right grammar**

**Ama-chan**


	3. Prologue H

Illness

Category: Naruto

Language: English

Genre: Romance/Drama

Characters: Hinata H and Tenten

Rating: T

Summary: She lived her whole life with illness in the hospital. Her parents? Hate her for her illness. Her life seems to be close to end… until a new girl with the same Illness as her was brought into her room to stay there and with her new hope came.

NxT, NxH somewhat AU

Chapter 2: Prologue H

Word count: 367

I don't own Naruto. Though I wish to

I do own the plot.

This story is completely fiction.

"Dialog"

Normal Text

**A/N**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Flashback**_

_**Inner Self**_

Hello I am Hinata Hyuuga. 16 years old and… well ill.

My whole life I spend in Hyuuga hospital for fortunate people.

I'm called the healing precence. Everytime I'm friends with someone they leave.

For example Sasuke Uchiha.

He had cancer. It broke out and he knew he would die.

We met randomly befriended and the tumor…. Went away.

Well I don't know If I really have this presence because no one wants to be friends with for my couswin Neji. He visits me everyday after training. The hyuugas have a ninja school and all hyuugas have to go there. If I get healthy again I will also train there. That's special because normally only the males train in being ninja. The females learn how to behave properly and stuff like that.

Today, 2 weeks after my condition got worse than ever, I have been told that I was moved into another hospital. The KH. I overheard that there is a girl with a similar illness to mine. And she also has the healing presence. So they try and send me to her so that we heal each other.

The only problem is: I'm far too weak for a wheel chair, too unstable for the hellicopter or aambulance and to ill to walk.

Neji came in, without knowing I was awake, put e in his arms and ran. To KH.

He went to the reception and said."I brought her here. Hyuuga Hinata" The nurse there nodded pushed a button and a tray was pulled out. Neji layed me down there and we went to the elevator. He pushed the 3rd button and the elevator was filled with a relaxing song. Soon the familiar ‚pling' was there and he pulled the tray out of the elevator and into a room. Room 3045. From inside I heard a loud voice yelling.

„WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT…" Neji interrupted him.

„Neji Hyuuga I'm bringing my cousin up in her… she seems to have the same problem as your… cousin there" and put me on a bed. I heard a quiet voice saying „I thought that wasn't possi" The voice went off and my whole world turned black.

I fainted


	4. sigh' you'll hate me for this AN

Good morning everyone

When I woke up I was flooded with inspiration to write new chapters…

But when I got up something in my neck dislocated…

I cannot move my head and cannot use my right arm properly.

Right now I'm typing with left so I need hours for it….

I hope it only is dislocated and nothing more serious.

I hope you can forgive me for not updating forever and then With an AN…

But I really can't right now… I'm seriously sorry

Lots of love and hugs

LilyLovesToSing

Oh and Merry Christmas


End file.
